


"Come here. Let me fix it."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you people ever heard of shutting the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come here. Let me fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would post this only of Fridays, but next week I have a full plate and this was already written. So please enjoy the old married couple fanfic.

Spock was a logical being. It was instilled him from childhood that logic was the best and only course of action that one could pursue to its fullest and ever changing end. It was logical to join Starfleet instead of going to the Vulcan Science Academy. Starfleet was known for accepting all races, within reason, into their order. Vulcan had once been a planet of great minds, but they did not enjoy change or the unfamiliar bloodlines that had attempted, and succeeded as far as they were concerned when he took his first breath, to mingle with theirs. It was logical to become a teacher, a first officer, a husband. It was logic to accept children who held no blood ties to him or Jim into his home and to give them the love and guidance that they needed to survive.

It was logical, and tedious, to go to parties with other parents. It was logical to wait up for his children when they went on dates. Yes, Jim, it was. It was logical to be happy when his son was getting married. It wasn’t logical that his eyes kept watering as he tried to tie his tie. Jim was behind him, fussing over their youngest and his hair. It was logical to fall in love and be loved in return.

Therefore it didn’t surprise Spock at all when Jim wiped the tears away and took the blue silk of the tie into his hands and said, “Come here. Let me fix it.” Jim had been fixing Spock for years. Fixing a tie seemed like such a small thing in the grand scheme and yet Spock felt his heart swell all the same.

“It is not logical to be so emotional.”

“No, Spock. It’s completely logical.” Jim said as he kissed his cheek and their oldest daughter, who had entered the room, gave a noise of disgust before leaving.


End file.
